Episode 49- No More Prisoners
They group decides that in order to leave first thing in the morning, Ylldove will take a short rest to get her spells back and then will take watch for the rest of the night. This way the other members of the party can heal up, and she can rest later in the wagon. Yarfik uses sending to let K'Thok know to meet them on the road outside the city. Yarfik writes a mysterious note while doing his watch, and then wakes Ylldove for her watch. During Ylldove's watch, Posht wakes up, momentarily looks confused, and then resigns herself. Ylldove telepathically asks Posht what the knows about Agia's tear. Posht doesn't know anything about it, but expresses concerns about the danger that Ylldove has placed herself and her friends in by making a deal with a demon. Posht suggests that this is the story of the Great Pugilistic Tryst. The goddess of strength and the god of war fought across the heavens. Sin Pelan Teat created a creature that would spark an eternal war, and the gods sought to stop him by pouring their power into Nikal. They battled, unknowingly empowering the creature with the gifts of the god of war, strength, knowledge, trickery, and life. The gods fought their way across the heavens, dropped the creature by accident, and then the mother of the gods cried a tear of pure light that fell to the mountains. This is Agia's tear. She claims it is just a story. Posht reasons that a tear from the goddess of life would mean a greener mountain. This would leave Cloudpierce or Versayorsa. The carpenter arrives and Ylldove disguises herself as Posht. She has a helper named Leon with her. Brushgamble inspects the remains of the door and surmises that it was broken in, so Ylldove explains that it was Yarfik. Brushgamble asks why she's being so clandestine, given that everyone can see that something happened. She confirms their date for drinks later in the week, and mentions that Posht is acting strange. The group briefly discusses their plans for Posht after they leave, "no more prisoners!" They plan on just leaving her and letting her release herself after they've left. At about 7am Yarfik sees the guards opening the gate to the city. He slips a note into Posht's pocket, and no one sees it. They check on Posht's needs and argue over who has to take her to the washroom. Gulric remains in a drooling state. Cassian wants to cast suggestion on Posht to ask her to sit still for 8 hours to give them a head start. Yarfic objects to casting anything more on her because he maintains that this was all just a misunderstanding. They talk to Posht about it. Posht blinks once and winks, to mean maybe she'll give them time. Yarfic promises to take Ylldove under his care and guarantee that no harm shall come. Ylldove establishes a telepathic link and Posht says that he cannot guarantee that. Posht cannot promise that the ORE won't come after her because she is a threat. They send Yarfic and Olash to fetch the horses and cart, and Cassian casts suggestion for her to make no attempt to come after them. Cassian and Ylldove apologize for how everything went down, and Posht tells Ylldove that she looks like someone who needs saving. They create a barricade to hide Posht and allow Liebchen into see Posht before they leave. Yarfic returns and tells Cassian that his horse may have fathered a foal. They then hit the road.